À mon inconscient destinataire
by Chichichi974
Summary: Lorsque la souffrance devient trop insurmontable, le papier accueille alors sans répits les confidences inavouées.


_Prologue_

**_Cher inconnu,_**

Écrire est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir me soulager, car tu es arrivé dans ma vie comme une bombe.

Une bombe qui éclate et qui fracasse tout sur son passage. C'est le sentiment qui m'a parcourut lorsque j'ai appris ta venue. Je n'arrive pas encore à assimiler la vérité. Cette vérité qui grandit dans mon ventre qui et devient de plus en plus imposante.

Je ne sais pas vraiment par ou commencer. Mon histoire, ou le début de la tienne.

De toute façon cela n'a aucune importance. Lorsque tu ouvriras les yeux je ne serai plus là. Cette lettre n'arrivera jamais à votre destination.

Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas . Je suis trop jeune et toi aussi.

Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai de toute ces lettres . Je les brulerais sans doute. Ou je les garderai en souvenir de vous.

Aurais-je un jour le courage de vous voir. De vous rencontrez. De faire de vous mes trésors.

Franchement je ne sais pas . Je ne sais jamais.

_Tenten._

* * *

_**Suigetsu,** _

Tu me manques. Hier, Aujourd'hui , maintenant et demain. Tu me manques.

Le schéma infernal du manque emprisonne mon esprit, mon cœur , ma vie.

C'est horrible comme ton absence est devenue invivable. J'essaye de survivre sans toi, je souris comme une faux cul à tous ces hypocrites si désolés pour moi ! Je ne les supporte plus, d'ailleurs je ne les ai jamais supporté .

Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu es encore là, prés de moi. J'entends ton rire, tes moqueries, tes folies. Et puis je réalise que je ne pourrais plus jamais entendre ta voix et je pleure pendant des heures. Je sais que tu me regarde dans ces moments là et que tu te moques considérablement de moi.

Tu disais que j'étais faible , boudeuse, un boulet ambulant .t'étais vraiment dégueulasse, mais tu le savais , tu le faisais exprès de me dire mes pire défauts. Je te haïssais dans ces moments là.

Mais tu disais aussi que je t'étais aussi précieuse que le soleil, que je te faisais vivre, te donnais espoir. Moi je riais, je désapprouvais et je te suivais, partout ou tu que allais, sans but, sans rien, je te suivais quand même.

Je t'aime idiot , et je t'aimerai quoiqu'il arrive. Tu m'as demandé avant de partir de trouver quelqu'un d'autre de beaucoup plus intéressant que toi .

Tu ne pourras jamais être remplaçé. Tu fus mon premier et dernier amour. T'oublier relèverai du suicide.

Je pense a toi à chaque seconde à chaque jour, à chaque fois que je respire .Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais, j'étais bien trop fier et toi aussi. C'est notre ego sur-dimensionné qui nous empêchait d'être heureux ensemble. Si tu savais comme je regrette, je ferai n'importe quoi pour retourner en arrière et te hurler à la figure que je t'aime comme une malade !

_Karin._

* * *

_**Sasuke,** _

Hey mec , tu t'en souviens encore de la première fois où l'on s'est fait arrêté ? On avait 10 ans et notre plus grand crime fut d'avoir volé des bonbons ? Sérieusement, ils étaient dégueulasse en plus. Je me souviens de la tête de ton père et de ma mère . Ils ont failli nous tuer cette nuit la ! Ils auraient du. Tu te rappelles encore de la fois où a fait pleuré notre professeur de français, et celle où l'on a humilié jusqu'au pleur la fille du proviseur ! On a vraiment été des petits merdeux toi et moi .

Mais ça me manque tout ça ! Nos conneries, nos emmerdes , nos disputes ! Tout seul c'est moins marrant . Crois moi si je pouvais retourné en arrière si je pouvais t'empêcher de retourner là-bas ! Là ou la mort t'attendais , crois moi j'aurais fait n'importe quoi . T'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner .Maintenant y'a plus que moi et Kiba, mais c'est pas pareil sans toi. Enfin voilà, tu sais bien que c'est pas trop mon genre d'écrire ce que je pense sur papier . De là-haut tu dois bien te marrer de me voir griffonné avec un stylo volé.

_Naruto._

* * *

**_Sakie,_**

C'est ridicule .

je ne sais vraiment pas quoi écrire . Ma vie. Trop banale. Quoique . L'idée d'écrire des stupides lettres , proposé par une stupide psychologue qui pense que j'en ai vraiment besoin pour me défaire de la perte de ma sœur jumelle, n'est pas vraiment une histoire ordinaire. Je sais très bien que je n'en ai pas besoin. Je m'en sors très bien sans. Nos imbéciles de parents pense que je n'arrive pas à faire mon deuil. Pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui pleure tout les soirs dans la salle de bain en pensant que personne ne nous entends ou qui ne mange plus . Maman, est vraiment celle qui le vit le plus mal. Alors pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi dois-je voir une tarée de psychologue tout les jours ? Pourquoi on pense que je ne m'en sortirai pas sans toi? Parce que je suis le jumeau que je suis censé être lié. Mais tu sais quoi , lorsque tu es morte je n'ai rien senti . Rien. Le liens télépathique des jumeaux ne marchent pas avec moi. Tu es partie comme t'es arrivée, sans moi. C'est toi qui a voulu naitre la première parce que ta santé se dégrader, pas moi et c'est encore toi qui part parce que ton cœur n'a pas pu supporté de vivre.

J'ai 17 ans j'ai encore toute une vie devant moi. Je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort pour une mort. Parce que des morts il y en aura des centaines et des milliers par jours et c'est pas pour autant qu'on est obligé d'être triste toute sa vie. Je suis sûre que de toute façon tu seras bien plus heureuse en sachant qu'on vit bien plutôt que mal.

_Shikamaru. _


End file.
